The power of words
KaitoRyu: -As Katio stepped out of the thuder god gates the now expected CLAP of the gate closing was heard and he would stumble a bit as he gets to the village. When he gets his balance he would look around seeing no one here yet, but seeing that the mist had thickened a bit around the village. As he sees the Ramen shop light up and in business so he would walk over and sit down. Kaito was hungry and ready for a hot meal. He had made some money from a woman he helped clean her shop. He was getting along well now in the village and was actually happy now. Kaito then turns to the owner of the ramen shop and say. "I'll have a bowl of your finest ramen please." The man would smile to him and then move toward the stoves. As he comes back he would have a hot bowl of ramen and some chop sticks. As he hands them to the boy, Kaito would hurriedly hand the man the money he would owe and then scarf the noodles down as fast as he could. When he finished he would let out a small burp and then thank the man smiling to him. Kaito would stay sitting at the shop until he saw something more appealing to him.- HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro stepped through the gate, lightly landing into a slow walk. One of the many methods she had tried when going through gates. Some of the other attempts included running straight at it, front flipping and simply standing once she got through. All of them had the same outcome...her falling on the floor. So she tried to keep walking, even in mid air, when she arrived at her destination. She thought her feet would eventually hit the floor and they did.-"Well, it's about time I got this thing to work right."- Her dark eyes looked forward and a soft shudder ran through her body. It had gotten chilly compared to this morning’s hot sun. A mist had found its way to the village giving everything an eerie feel. Everything except for the lights of the occasional shops was kind of spooky. She hadn’t stopped walking since she got here and by now had walked near a ramen shop. Someone was already sitting inside waiting for their meal, her stomach growled. The light breakfast had already vanished from her body during the training with Soudai. She thought she had done a pretty good job with it; she was still alive so that’s a good job in her book. She decided that treating herself to ramen was a good idea. She walked into the shop and took an empty seat, right next to the stranger just because she didn’t feel like walking any further and that was her usual seat. She smiled at the shop owner when he came and placed the stranger’s bowl of ramen in front of him. It looked delicious. - “I will have the same.” –She told the man and waited. - “Itadakimasu. You have good taste buds there.”- She was speaking from experience, having eaten that same bowl several times since she came to the village years ago. - SenjuHaru: -Haru leaped throught the thunder god gate's, the loud crash of the thunder god gate's alerting everyone within earshot of an arrival. He looked around, scanning the area misty village, the cloud's seemed to be gathering in the sky. Were we gonna have anouther storm? The air was chilling, good think he wore both his vest and the jet black undershirt that went with it. He was looking to train today, to get it out of the way before nobu could beat his ass again. He began funneling 4% of chakra into the soles of his feet, 2% in each leg, enought to keep him over top of the water.He walked towards the edge of the dock and glanced over at the glassy surface of the pitch black water, watching the fish bob in and out of sight. Adrenaline slowly pumping through his vein's at the thought of more training. He walked to the edge of the dock, looking strait down. He pushed off of the dock, flying over top of the water shouting a loud -"YAHHHOOOO"-as he made his decent, surely enought those at the ramen shop out hear this loud chant- KaitoRyu: -When the young woman sat down next to him Kaito would become a bit nervous and his eyes would drift toward her. As he had just burped rudely he would blush a bit and look to her in embarassment saying. "Please excuse my rude actions miss." He didn't know if he should introduce himself or just wait and see what she would say to him, but his curiosity had been perked and he would say. "My name is Kaito. Kaito Ryu." He would then smile and offer his hand to her. Just as he does this he would hear the boy that was jumping toward the water and he would shift looking that way. He wouldn't move yet because he did not want to be rude to his new aquaintence.- HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro rolled her eyes at the boy when he burped. Boys will be boys.-“It’s no bother. No harm done.”- She felt him glancing towards her a few times, he seemed nervous somehow. She stopped thinking about it when the owner placed her food in front of her. She bowed her head in thanks. She took some chopsticks in her small hands and broke them apart, perfect cut. Was that a sign of good luck to come? She hoped so. Before she dug into the large, steaming bowl of noodles the boy spoke. He introduced himself as Kaito Ryu. She had never met a Ryu before, his hair color made her stare for a moment. It was light green, like mint. Her questions were cut short by a loud shout coming in the direction of the gate. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it, before pursuing the sudden noise she decided to introduce herself.-“Im Chihiro, Chihiro Hatake. It’s a pleasure to meet you Kaito Ryu.”- She took his hand in hers and softly shook it while smiling back. Her pale cheeks were a soft pink; feeling embarrassed for staring.-“Sorry for staring, I had never seen someone with that hair color before.”- SenjuHaru: -His hair fluttered in the cold breeze as he made his decent onto the murkey water's below, the fresh smell of water filling his lung's. His eye's widened as he came in contact with the water, the water splashing up alittle before it settled back underneath haru's feet, this time he didn't slide under the water. He wobbled around abit, keeping his chakra steady to keep him on top of the glassy waters. One imbalance in his chakra could send him sinking into the depth's of the water's, falling prey to what ever lerked far below in the darkness of the ocean. He bent down, watching as an orange fish floated towards the surface. It seemed to just look around, in sharp, fast motion's, before swimming away. Haru dipped his hand underneath the water's surface, sending the optical ripples in every direction. The water was stiningly cold, cold enought that haru quickly withdrew his hand and whiped it on his vest, drying it off. Haru stood up and looked around, it seemed like no one was around today.. Perfect time for some training. He began funnling 2% of his chakra into his the palms of his hand's, getting ready to begin his training excersise- KaitoRyu: -When Kaito sees her face and hears her comment toward his hair he would smile a bit. He had not had anyone comment on it and he honestly didn't know that it was that different. He didn't mind that she said anything about it and that she thought it was different because it was in fact. So, he would say. "Oh my hair? It's a curse from my mother...I think it's an awful thing." He would look down and away as he was a bit embarassed because of it. His clan did not like men of the family and likewise he was cast out and never aloud to be raised by his parents. He didn't care about that though it was something he never knew so it wasn't as hard for him to shrug off. He would then brush his hair out of his eyes a bit revealing his eyes that matched the hair color. He honestly wanted a change of hairstyle, but he didn't think he should do it quite yet. He would save that moment for a great acheivement kind of as a reward.- HatakeChihiro: -She saw a small smile form on the boy’s lips, it made her own lips curl into a small smile. He fixed his hair and she caught a glimpse of his minty green eyes, just like his hair. Listening to him talk she frowned. She was a little sad at hearing his comment about it being an awful thing. She took a deep breath and smile, her left hand ruffling the boy’s hair a little as she spoke.-“Well I like your hair, a lot. I think it’s a wonderful color. Back home its really snowy most of the year so all I ever saw was white and grey. But, that moment when the clouds vanish, the warm sun hits the ground, melt’s the snow and reveals the pretty green grass…made me smile and feel happy. Your hair reminds me of that happy feeling.-“She let go of the boys hair, not sure if he would take it as an invasion of privacy or not and turned to her food.-“Itadakumasu, Kai-kun. Can I call you Kai-kun?”- She smiled at him and asked bluntly, shy not being one of her traits. - SenjuHaru: -Haru watched the icey water once more, his light blue gaze searching throught the water for something that indicated he should remove himself from on top of him. He leaned forwardspassed the point where he could stop himself from falling, his hand extended infront of his to plant them on top of the water and halt the fall, the chakra stored in his hand's keeping him from slipping underneath the icey brim of the water. He was now in the push-up postion, and was preparing to begin, looking around once more before starting. He drew in a nice breath and went down for the decent part of the push-up, breathing out as he came up-"One"-he said softly before going down and repeating the same step's. - KaitoRyu: -As his hair was touched he would blink a bit pulling back before he grabbed the part she'd touched and ripped out a good chunk of it saying. "This is not a wonderful or happy...It's the pain and suffering of my past all captured in one big mess of hatred." By the time this had been said blood would start running down his forhead where the hair was missing. He didn't want to be seen like this so he would stand up and walk toward the water and look down into it. As he was looking into the water he couldn't help to notice the young man out on the water doing push ups. He knew he couldn't do this because he didn't have the control yet, but one day he would. He had started staring off into space forgetting the girl and her thoughts on his hair.- HatakeChihiro: -The boy pulled back and spoke, erasing her words and replacing them with his own words of pain and suffering. She blinked in shock as he ripped out his own hair from the root. A dark crimson liquid started pouring out from the wound and mixed in with the mint hair. Within seconds it began dripping down his forehead. Before she could say anything he stood and walked away towards the water, staring into his own reflection or something, she couldn’t see from where she sat. It took her several seconds but she finally came back from the dazed state, the shock passed. Her previously happy face turned into an irritated one. Her right hand slid into her pouch and pulled out some money, enough to pay for both their meals, and placed it on the table.-" It's on me." -She said to the jolly man, who had brought them the ramen. That same man had a shocked expression on his face at this very moment. She stood with a sigh and walked towards the boy. She stopped a few feet to his right and stood there. - “Sorry, I know everyone has their past. I shouldn’t have tried to push mine over yours without knowing. I was out of line.”-She placed a small white handkerchief about three feet from where he stood. -“You know. The interesting thing about people is that they have the power to write their own story. They can put an end to one chapter and begin to write a new one. The introduction may be set in stone but the plot and ending aren’t.”-She turned on her heels slowly and looked in the opposite direction. – “Some people decide to read another’s book, one that has already been written. The problem with that is that there’s no change. It always starts and ends the same.”- She took a step forward.-“Writing a book is no easy feat. But, it is possible. First you have to pick up a pen, then think of a story of your own. Different from all the ones you have read before.”-She chuckled and took another step.-“I’m just rambling my mouth off here…Sorry to bother you Kait-…Kai-kun.”-She kneeled down for a moment and placed a small piece of paper between the handkerchief folds, then walked away. The paper said one sentence. ~As of today, you’re a new development that changed my story. ~- SenjuHaru: -Reaching twenty push-up's haru stopped, the sweat trickling off his face and smacking into the water, merging with the pitch black liquid. He stuck his buttox into the air and moved his feet closer to his chest, making his way to his feet. He stood up and looked around, using the sleeve of his under shirt to whip the salty sweat off of his face. He looked around, spotting the watching eye's and avoiding them, turning around and walking off back toward's where the dock was. He stopped and looked around, panting, catching his breath. he sighed, why were people here watching him? He leaped upwards, using the rest of the chakra in his legs/feet to push him back up onto the dock's platform, him missing the landing and falling onto his side. He sighed once more and turned over onto his back, staring off into the twinkling stars above his head.-"One day, one day.."-his voice trailing off, his mind dozing off into a daydream like every other time, tuning out the world around him- KaitoRyu: -Hearing the girl's kind words he would think on them for a moment before he noticed the blood now dripping from his nose to the water below. He thought to himself. "I should probably get this cleaned up a bit. Kaito then remembered the girl stepping closer and then moving away after her speech about writing a book. He never thought of his life as a normal story, but more of a horror story without an ending. He wasn't afraid of what he'd done or had to do still, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight for his life. After a short while of thinking on her words he would nod and say to himself. "Maybe she was right.." Nonetheless he would turn around seeing the handkercheif and walks over to it. Noticing that it was folded up he would pick it up carefully unfolding it and getting the note left inside. When he read the note he would smile, but he knew that he did something wrong to her. He had to find her and apologise for his actions, but unfortunately he had no clue where she went. So, with the handkercheif in hand he would start wiping the blood away and before long it would stop and be clean. After this he would begin his search for the girl from earlier.- HatakeChihiro: -She kept walking straight then took a right turn up the stairs. She was tempted to look back at the boy but didn’t. She was afraid she would upset him further and cause him more harm. When she was far enough away she sighed. She wanted to be a medical ninja to help people, heal them and tend to their wounds….instead she upset and hurt this boy she just met. Her legs kept moving her forward towards the dock and the thunder gate. Her mind was lost in thought, questioning if she was really cut out to be a medical nin when she caused this kind of effect on strangers. She couldn’t help it anymore. The curiosity was killing her and she turned her head to the right. Her eyes looked at the edge of the water near the ramen shop to see if she could spot the boy. He was nowhere to be seen. She frowned a little and sighed, she felt really bad about what happened. She really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut. During all this she hadn’t stopped walking and had reached the dock. Since her head was somewhere else she didn’t see Haru lying down in front of her and tripped over him, landing face first on his chest.- SenjuHaru: -Haru was floating endlessly within the air tight, cold vacuume of space. His body was moving in slow motion as comet's blistered across the sky, it's light blue "tail" trailing of behind it as it flew past. It streaked across his gaze, farther and farther away before becoming just another twinkling dot in the infinate sky of light's. Rocket's began forming onto his back and for some reason he could breath the air. He activated the rocket by pushing a button on the side of it that rea~GO!~ and the green fire spat out the end of the rocket, propelling him forwards in a blur of color's. He looked forward, a giant light appearing as if out of no where. It sparkled Yellow, a glow color, a mysterious color, something was their, something big, and expensive, and... COMING RIGHT AT HARU. He attempted to turn around and fly in the opposite direction but he couldn't stop, the gas in his rocket had managed to run out at the most dire moment, ~What's in motion, staying in motion, unless an outside force is applied~ He was moving towards the thing without any brake's, as strange as this is, NOW of all times the laws of physic's want to apply themselve's. It got hotter and hotter as he flew closer and closer towards this object. He opened his mouth to let out a scream before snapping back to reality, a pain in his side from some where on his right side, then someone falling on top of his stomach.-"OW"-His eye's scanned at the lady, was nobu or setsu attacking haru again? It took him a second to realize it was the girl from earlier, the one he had almost killed with nothing but a kunai.He dropped his head back onto the wood of the dock, letting out yet another sigh-"What are you doing madam?"-closing his eye's, waiting for an reply- HatakeChihiro: "Ach what did I hit..?" -She had tripped on something and fallen face first into it. She looked up to see a body, and then heard a sigh followed by a voice. It was Haru, the same boy who had attempted to kill her this morning during Gate training with Soudai. If it hadn't been for Soudai....Chihiro might be in the hospital right now, or worse....dead. - " Oh...It's you.."- She said it with a hit of sadness in her voice, the worry about the earlier incident with Kai weighing heavier on her than the near death experience with Haru earlier that day.-“Sorry about that, I wasn’t looking.”-She quickly got up and sat on his side, letting out a long worried sigh.- SenjuHaru: -Haru nodded to the lady, a smile blooming across his face as he sat strait up and looked at the girl. He turned his gaze back towards the floor-"Um...Sorry for., you know, the whole Trying to kill you thing..-I was just trying to play my part-He would bring the plam of his left hand up to his neck, rubbing it as he stared to the ground. After a few minute's he jumped to his feet, and took a few steps towards the gate before stopping-"Tck, where are my manor's" -he turned around to face the girl, extending the palm of his hand towards her, attempting to help her to her feet before he headed off to his apartment- HatakeChihiro: -She looked to the side at his hand and took it, exhaustion finally setting in. She needed to rest. She pulled herself up with the support of his hand and stood.-" No harm no foul right? Besides, I won’t die that easy. I still have plenty I have to do." -She gave him a tired but honest smile and walked to the gate herself. Dying to get on her bed and rest after the long day and its many events. Before she walked through the gate she mustered the last of her energy into a mischievous grin and spoke. - : besides, if you do kill me I promise I will haunt you from beyond the grave. Sweet dreams Haru. –“With that she stepped through the gate and went straight home.- SenjuHaru: -Haru chuckled at her word's before the defining thunder clap was heard, and she left him to his thoughts once more. He looked towards the sky once more-"No harm no foul huh?" -he sighed once more, his final sigh of the night- "One day, one day"-He broke his gaze from the sky and set off towards his appartment, where him and his bed would become bestfriend's for a glorious slumber for the night- Category:Casual